Serial Seven
by crimson angel3579
Summary: What if Max is kicked out of the flock and finds another family? What if the flock finds her 2 years later? Discontinued until further notice
1. Just Great

**Max POV**

_I don't know why but the flock has seemed sort of distant the passed few days and has been having conversations behind my back. "Ok what's going on?"_

_Fang took in a breath "We want you to leave."_

_I was shocked. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean leave?" Nudge spoke up "you have to go now." Her eyes were glued to the floor so I couldn't see them. I asked "Why?!" Angel said sweetly "we know you've been tracking device used for school and we can't risk taking chance of going back."_

_"So leave or else" Fang said as they went into fighting mode. My hands curled into fists as I yelled "FINE LETS SEE HOW YOU DO ON YOUR OWN AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTTS!"_

I woke up startled with cold sweat running down my face. It had been two years since that day. Now im living in California with my new family. I go to the new school for mutants and have a great life. My house is on a hill and looks like one from a Japanese Catalogue. I live with Mantis (my baby), Monkey the prankster, Viper the crazy, Tigeress the tough, and the yin and yang twins.

Mantis is the youngest in our group he is turning 8 this year. He has dark hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes. He would never hurt anyone unless in defense or threatened or if he wants to. He makes a smile come to my face everyday and is just soooo cute!

Monkey is 10 and the one everyone keeps an eye on. He is like a little spy and puts pranks in the weirdest places. He can make a pencil explode right in your face and then a pie comes from out of the air! He is the happy go lucky one and keep you laughing forever. He has platinum blonde hair and has shifting blue and gray eyes.

Viper is 12 and is non-stop party. She aggravates me to the point where I will explode from the constant music playing in my ear. She tries everything and will act as though she has been given nothing but coffee her whole life. She has lilac (I don't even want to know how it got like that) hair to her waist and a pale complexion.

Tigeress is 16 and my right hand man err woman. She's tough but after a while opens up and is sweet. She won't stop till she is the best and pushes herself and me to reach for the impossible. She has short bright orange hair with black streaks in it. She has a visible build but not like Arnold Shwartzanegger **(a/n** **idk if I spelt that right)**

Last but not least the yin and yang twins. They are the only related people in our group and are 16 also. Yin is the wild one that is a total rebel and flirts with everyone that can were a skirt. He is one of the most popular and voted hottest guy of the year. Ug I sound like a prep **(a/n no offense to any preppy people)**. His brother is the total opposite. Yang is the sweetest guy ever and you'd love him the second you'd meet him. He's shy and quiet and doesn't think of any girl as more than a friend as far as I am aware of. Both are funny and over protective plus nice. Yin has jet-black long hair tied in a ponytail and eyes as dark as night while Yang has short shaggy black hair with gold eyes.

"Hey Max time for school!" Yin shouted, "We're waiting" I roll my eyes and sigh. On our way to school we see a bunch of Flyboys attacking a few kids and they were losing badly. So being the generous person I am I go help and took out about fifty Flyboys when they all fly away. I grin and ask "who are you guys and how can you lose to a few Flyboys?"

"Max?"

My eyes widened. Fang looked up all dirty with scratches and was shocked. I realized that I just broke what I said I wouldn't do. I use a birdcall and my family got behind each one of the flock members and pushed a pressure point and each one of them blacked out. Yang asked "will you be alright?" I hid my face in my eyes and said "lets get to school"

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**

**ITS THE ANIMALS FROM KUNG FU PANDA EXCEPT IN HUMAN FORM!**


	2. They're back

**Fang POV**

I woke up groggy on the cold ground. I scrambled to my feet. That was Max!!! Ever since she left everything went downhill. More and more flyboys came every day and we barely make it each time. This would have been our last if it weren't for Max. Max. How could we have betrayed her? She always put us first and one bad thought entered our head and we turn our backs to her.

Iggy pushed himself up and limped over to me. Out of breath he said, "How is everyone?" I looked around and Angel was covered in bruises, Gazzy I couldn't tell because he was covered in black soot from the bombs or what was left of the bombs, Nudge had a bloody nose and had scratches everywhere but got up and held the tree for support. "Not good but they'll live"

I murmured, "I saw Max" Iggy looked at me "You what?" I sighed, "right before we got knocked out I saw her." Before he could answer I walked over to everyone and helped them with their injuries.

Iggy didn't even bother to wait till everyone was done he came up to me and said, "We need Max back." Nudge yelled "She's here?! We need her back we all miss her and did you see the way she kicked flyboy butt?! We were stupid and maybe we could get her back if we try and we could make her those cookies she likes and" Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. "Can we get her back?" he asked. They all looked at me and I said "we can try"

**Max POV**

It was late in the afternoon and we were at our secret spot and the little ones were playing around the field. Tigeress crouched by me "are you sure your ok?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah I guess so" I replied. "Max exactly who were those people?" Tigress asked. I said "they were my . . .old family." Yin and Yang appeared and they growled "they were the ones that abandoned you and thought you were a traitor? Why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed, "Because I know you guys would beat the crap out of them." Yin said "Well they _deserve_ it" Yang said, "We wont let them hurt you again." I smile and say "thanks."

When we got home we heard something behind us, looked and saw the flock. My family tensed and the usual sweet Yang was in front of me in a protective stance growling. They were ready to fight and Fang stepped up and said "Max we need to talk." But before we could reply about 200 flyboys came out of nowhere. The flock could hardly even move from what I could tell.

I sighed and said, "You guys are hopeless to fight so leave it to us."**(a/n you'll find out why it's the Kung Fu Panda names)**

We got in front of them and formed a line. Mantis had antennae he had what looked armor around him and his pupils grew and almost filled his eyes. Monkey grew a tail and had hair over his arms. Viper grew bright blue scales around her eyes, was as flexible as a snake and grew two large fangs. Tigeress had tiger ears and black stripes on her cheeks and arms and grew claws. Yin and Yang popped out their wolf ears, tails and claws as they crouched to the floor. Yin had pale ears while Yang had black.

We ran forward and I rammed my fist in the nearest flyboy. I did a scissor kick in the flyboys spine and he blew up. I dodged his punches and punched each flyboy at the base of the spine. I looked around and went to help Mantis. It looked like we were winning. Viper was swerving up and down around the flyboys. Monkey was crashing two flyboys together and climbing over them. Tigeress was tearing apart the flyboys piece by piece. Yin and Yang were ganging up them. They worked well together.

After we were done I walked over to the shocked flock and said, "Now where were we?"

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**

**Thx for the tips I'll clean it up as much as possible!**

**P.S. if you didn't catch it the new people are crossed with what their names are. Well except Yin and Yang I made them wolves cause wolves are awesome! **


	3. The Talk

Fang POV

We watched as they were fighting. These kids were not normal. They were freakier than us! The littlest one was a bug thing; the boy was a monkey, the girl a snake, the older girl a tiger and the twins were wolves!

After they were through Max walked over and said, "Now where were we?"

Before I could say anything Nudge jumped to her feet and ran to hug her. The one that's a snake pushed her back and hissed showing her two sharp fangs. The littlest one walked up and held Max's hand. He said "are you the one that made Maxy cry before she came to live with us?" I flinched not knowing what to say.

One of the twins said "can we beat the crap out of them now?" The other one whacked him in the back of the head. Max rolled her eyes and said, "well you want to talk so start talking before I let them kick your butts."

I said "We haven't been the same since you left." She glared at me and if looks could kill I'd be a pile of ash from the intensity of the stare. "Since I left? Don't you mean since you kicked me out? And you guys only want me back since I can take a few flyboys besides I have a great life now why would I want to go back?"

Angel spoke up and said, "We could care less if you could take on a hundred or just one flyboy we want you back Max." The bug one said, "well you had your chance and you guys blew it so leave us alone!"

The tiger said, "well we haven't introduced ourselves yet I'm Tigeress that's Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Yin and Yang, and you traitors know Max." Yin said "why are we talking to these backstabbers they left you so we leave them. Its simple" Yang said, "its not that easy Yin lets listen to what they have to say."

I was surprised that one of them would stick up for us. "We need you plus we still need to take down Itex to save the world." A storm was rolling through and Max said "well whoopdeedoo someone else can save the world, everything's fine or _was _fine until you guys got here. I'm not going and you guys can't change my mind." A loud thunder cracked and Mantis and Angel whimpered. Max's eyes flickered with concern for both of them but after a few second she turned her attention to Mantis.

"Lets go." She said as she began to walk away from us. She whispered something in Yang's ear. He slowly nodded. He walked backed to us and asked, "Aren't you comin'?" They turned their heads towards me and I nodded. He whistled and Yin popped up. He sighed "I knew she wouldn't just leave them there."

Yang hauled Iggy and me to our feet as Yin had Gazzy on one hand Nudge in the other and Angel on his back. Yin said "Do you trust us?" We said nothing. Then he said, "Well you trust Max and she trusts us so do you?" Angel said "O-okay." Yang grinned and said," Hold on."

Then we took off at high speeds. Yang shouted over the wind "we'll keep it slow for you guys alright?" This was slow? I felt as if the wind was ripping my skin off! I turned my head towards the kids and they looked scared to death well Angel and Nudge did. Gazzy looked like it was the time of his life. Iggy was shocked at our speed. We slowed down as we came in view of the house.

It was amazing! There were cherry blossom trees and if we hadn't seen where we were with our own eyes I would have sworn we were in Japan. They let go of us and we fell to the floor. "Hmm and here I thought they were smart enough to walk." Monkey said walking towards us. Well this was gonna be an interesting day


	4. Living Together

**Viper POV**

I remember Max talking about these guys. Angel used to be her baby, Gazzy her little trooper, Nudge her chatterbox, Iggy the gourmet cook and Fang her second in command but after that she spoke nothing more about them and we never pried. But after one day she told them to come live with us! I mean they hurt her and she still saves them. Hmph I guess I should get to know them more before I judge.

I walk outside to see Yin and Yang dump them on the floor and Monkey make rude comments about them. I sigh and go over. I grab Monkeys ear and say "leave them alone after they get settled _then_ you can pull pranks on them." He grinned and said "I'll be in my room if you need me." I bet he's going to plan pranks on them. I said "you better watch out he's gonna get you. Anyway like Tigeress said I'm Viper and I'm part snake." I glance at Angel and Nudge and wonder if they were fun. Hmm maybe I could make new friends.

**Mantis POV**

Max and me walk to her room and I ask, "Why'd you invite them Maxy?" She gave me a smile and said, "Would you leave people you used to know outside in the rain and that are hurt?" I look down and said "Well . . .no." Then I ask, "Where will they stay?" The smile vanished off her face as she rubbed the back of her head "uh I forgot about that" I roll my eyes and say, "that's just like you Maxy not thinking things through." She picked me up and said, "Well lets see how everyone's doing."

We walk down the hall and hear Monkey mutter "cross these wires and snip this and weld these together . . ." Max glanced at me and said, "What are you doing in there Monkey?" "Ah!" we heard a small explosion and smoke went through the crack of the door and he started coughing and chocked out a "nothing." She sighed and we walked out the door and saw everyone there.

"Uh Max where do they sleep?" Tigeress asked. "Hmm we have five rooms so Yin Yang Monkey and Mantis are together, Viper Tigeress and I in another, Nudge and Angel in one, Iggy and Gazzy, and then Fang" she said. For a little laugh she put in "I'm so hungry that I might actually cook." We all yelled "NOO!" She grinned and said "Well get cooking Tigeress or we might have to have _another_ trip to the fire department."

She smiled went to the kitchen and asked, "Who wants some hamburgers?" We yell, "we do!" During dinner Yin and Fang glare each other down. They ate as though they were animals just ripping the thing to shreds. Tigeress made at least thirty hamburgers for us and while I was on my fourth Fang and Yin were on their eighth. The littlest boy I think his name was Gazzy said "Slow down! We are hungry to ya know!" Yang whacked Yin in the back of his head indicating him to stop but he kept going. With a sigh Yang glanced over to Max who just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

After dinner everyone goes to their appointed rooms when Viper suddenly stops. Max looks over and asks, "You ok sweetie?" She smiled and asked, "Will we be sleeping together?" Max hesitantly nods and her smile got bigger. Viper glanced at Nudge and Angel and after a moment they all look excited. Viper ran to Tigeress and asked, "Can Nudge and Angel sleep with us?" Tigeress obviously not listening said, "sure whatever." Before she could figure out what she'd agreed to Viper Angel and Nudge yelled "SLEEPOVER!!!!!" For some reason I thought tonight was going to be a long night.

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! AND **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** CRITISISM WELCOMED!**


	5. Sleepover part 1

Max POV

I walk into Tigeress's and I room to sleep and saw Viper, Angel and Nudge running everywhere with a very annoyed Tigeress on the bed. I narrow my eyes and notice something thrown under the bed. I bend over to find three empty 2liter soda bottles a bucket of unwrapped candy 4 pizzas and a pile of pixi sticks.

I sigh and turned to Tigeress

Tigeress POV

Max came into the room and glanced under the bed to find out that a party was held there. She sighed looked at me and asked, "What happened?" I remember what happened about an hour earlier.

_Flashback:_

_Angel Nudge and Viper snuck in with a bunch of food and drinks. "Uh what's that for?" I say. _

_Viper looked up and said, "For our sleepover remember you agreed." "Well I wasn't thinking so put that stuff away before Max goes crazy."_

"_Well we have ways of making you agree" Viper said in a dark voice "What do you mean?" I ask in uncertainty._

"_Dear Diary I cant believe he noticed me today but he did! I need to calm myself down or I'll have a heart attack! I was watching him bench and __**without**__ a shirt on! He went to 375 before stopping. I swear I could stare at him forever. His dark hair and gorgeous eyes and his name ---"_

"_VIPER!" I scream. I was certain my face turned redder than my hair. "Well just cooperate and this wont get to __**him**__," she said. I growl and say "fine just stay quiet and you hide this from Max." They say "Deal!"_

End of Flashback

All I say is "They gave me Bambi eyes." Max looked at me and said "ok." Then Angel asked "Max let us do a make over!" I howled in laughter, "Max? In make up? You have _got _to be kidding me." She sent me a death glare and said, "I could if I wanted to."

The girls started squealing and color drained from Max's face. I smirked and watched them pull her down and grab make up and curlers. I bit my lip to hold back laughter. I watch as they pull her hair and tackle her to put eyeliner on. After a while it got boring so I turned my attention to my book.

After about thirty minutes she was done. I stare at Max in shock with my mouth agape. "Ma-Max? Is that really you?" She turned pink and said "Now that we are done I'm gonna wash this clown paint off." She turned and walked out the door.

I turn to Angel who had a smile on her face. I raise my eyebrows in suspicion and before I could say anything I hear Max bump into someone.

Max POV

I swear I will get those kids! They practically pulled my hair from the root. _'Well beauty hurts Max.'_ I say back _'Well I'm one that doesn't care about beauty and Angel?' 'Yeah Max?' 'Stay out of my head'_ and with that her voice leaves my head.

I slammed into someone and they grab my arm in a strong yet gentle grip. "Are you o- Max? Is that you?" I look up to see a pair of dark eyes inspecting me. It was Fang! I escape his grip and glared at him. He was still staring. I growl, "Take a picture it'll last longer!"

He couldn't say anything and so being me I take it the wrong way thinking he didn't like it. I storm to the restroom to escape the embarrassment and to wash the stuff off only to find Yang in just a towel and stare. He didn't even care about me barging in but kept looking.

I turn bright red and stomp into my room. "Uh" came from behind me and I look to see Gazzy and Iggy the room. "Max you look awesome!" Iggy said. I look behind me to see a white door so he could see me. I sprint to my room and see Tigeress with a wet rag.

"Have fun?" she asks. I look at her and answer, "Loads" She smiled and said, "there is more fun to be had." I groan, "What do you mean?" Nudge pulled Tigeress and I in a circle and yelled "TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!"

_**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**_

**I just had to do that! Poor Max it just wasn't her day anyway yes there will be Fax but watch out Fang someone might steal her! :P Suggestions are acceptable**


	6. Sleepover part 2

**Max POV**

Oh great just what I needed _another_ reason to try and kill Viper. Hmph why doesn't she just do this herself with Tigeress Angel and Nudge? I mean I don't want to do this. Nudge looked at my expression and said, "Suck it up!"

I glare at her and she shut up. "Me first!" Angel said waving her hand in the air. I sigh and say "Okay Angel your up." She smiled and said "Truth or Dare," she made a dramatic pause, "Viper?" Viper stared in shock looks like she did not expect to be betrayed by a partner in crime.

"Uh truth?" Viper said uncertainly. Angel said, "Expose a secret about Max." Color drained from my face. Viper smirked probably going through every memory she's got. Right when she was about to spill Angel said "That's okay I saw _everything_ I needed to see." Oh great she's got dirt on everything.

Viper said, "Nudge Truth or Dare?" "Um truth." Nudge said. "Tell us who you like," she said squealing. Nudge turned bright and twirling her finger on the floor, "uh I um." I punched Vipers shoulder "You don't have to answer Nudge." Viper rubbed her shoulder and grinned. "Yeah you don't have to you could always run around the house in your undergarments yelling 'I'm a spring chicken!'"

Nudge looked horrified but she pulled up her shirt and undid her pants and sucked in a breath. She yanked open the door and ran as fast as she could flailing her arms yelling, "I'M A SPRING CHICKEN!" When she came to the living room all the guys were there and she just screamed and ran back where we were on the floor howling in laughter.

I was the first one to regain my cool and said "Sorry Nudge." She glared at Viper huffed and said "Max Truth or Dare?" I say, "Dare" What? I'm no wuss no offense to Nudge or Viper. Nudge thinks for a minute and said, "I'll get back to you on that you go." I look at Tigeress "Truth or Dare?" Tigeress smiled and said, "Dare" matching my look.

I smirk and say "Plant a kiss on the boy you like." Her smile dropped instantly. I laugh but she gets up and walks to the living room. We follow her to make sure she does it. She kisses the palm of her hand and we wonder what she's doing. She walks up to Yin and WHAM! She slapped him across the face. He looks at her in shock "what the hell?!" She just said "Shut up I'm in one of my moods again." Yin closes his mouth cause he knows how she gets.

She walked away or rather stomped and sat back down. She said, "Angel Truth or Dare?" Angel giggled as she said, "Dare!" I knew they were up to something. Tigeress leaned over and muttered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded then looked at me in concentration. Uh Oh I knew that look.

**Yang POV**

It was just us boys in the room still watching TV well except Monkey who still hasn't come out of his room. Max walked out with a strange look on her face and the others were behind her with Tigeress holding a camera. I wonder for a sec but give up I mean just what were they _doing_? First Nudge comes down yelling I'm a spring chicken and Tigeress slaps Yin for no good reason nothing else could surprise me at this point.

An innocent voice popped into my head _'oh you'd be surprised' _I turn to ask what she meant when Max started to grab the ice cream and stuffed scoop after scoop in her shirt. Then she grabbed chocolate sauce and poured it all over her. After that she used the whipped cream and sprayed in on her head. Then she poured cherries on herself

I gape in shock and see them video taping it in the kitchen. I walk over to tell them to cut it out when I slip on chocolate and fall to the floor. I was covered in the stuff. I try to get up but end up falling and pulling Max with me. She lands on top of me and it knocks her out of her trance. "Hm? Ah! Why am I so sticky and Yang just _what _are you doing under there?" I look up at her and just said "I got kinda hungry." She narrowed her eyes and saw the others holding the video.

She looked at herself and was shocked. She yelled, "JUST WHEN DID I BECOME AN ICE CREAM SUNDAE?" She got up and marched to Tigeress who threw it to Angel at the last minute. I got to my feet and chased after her. She went to the living room and I went in after her. "Whoa what happened _little brother?_" Yin asked. I glare at him and said "Just go back to rubbing your cheek and shut up." He growled and tackled me but forgot I was covered in chocolate sauce.

"Ah this is gross!" he said while the others were just staring at us like we were crazy. I get up and walk over to Angel. "Sweetie give me the camera." I said. She clutched the camera closer to her so I play growled, "Just don't say I didn't warn you." I pounce on her tickling her until she let go of it. I get a hold of it and Max walks up. They stare at her in shock but Fang had another look on his face I couldn't make out.

I throw Max the tape but as she was about to erase it the younger girls gave Bambi eyes. She groaned and said, "no one else must see it alright?" They nodded and she handed them the tape. I said "You shower in one restroom and me in another so no one comes barging in ok?" She turned bright red and I grabbed a cherry on her head and stuffed it in my mouth.

"I know Max remember your Dare?" Nudge said. "Yeah" she said afraid of the answer. Nudge pulled her down and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" She asked. "She glanced at Viper "I have my sources." She said "Fine as long as they do it with me and after I take a shower."

After our shower we wait outside where they are supposed to do the dare. Then Max, Viper and Tigeress walked out as music played and they started SINGING!

_When I was just a little girl my momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story_

_It always was about a Princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be _

_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting' in a dark old dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white, _

_unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no no one else I'd rather rescue myself_

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me _

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me_

_When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting' in a dark old dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white, _

_unless we're riding side by side_

Don't want to depend on no no one else I'd rather rescue myself

_I can slay, my own dragon _

_I can dream, my own dreams_

_My knight in shining armor is me _

_So I'm gonna set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting' in a dark old dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white, _

_unless we're riding side by side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting' in a dark old dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white, _

_unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no no one else I'd rather rescue myself_

We couldn't help it by now our jaws dropped to the floor. I said, "That was amazing." Max smiled and walked off just leaving us awe struck. Later we all went to sleep but not for long because in the middle of the night we woke up to the sound of flyboys and Mantis's scream.

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_

OH NO! The horror! Not Mantis! SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! AND THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING!


	7. Fight

**Max POV:**

I hear flyboys in the house and Mantis's shriek. My eyes flutter open and I burst out of bed and run to Mantis's room thinking _'take anyone else please just not him!' _**(A/n: great now I feel bad)** I remember that the boys were with him. I kick open the door to see new and improved flyboys. They were bigger than us with guns around them and huge metal muscles. Even in animal form Yin was struggling with a flyboy's hand at his throat, seven flyboys surrounded Yang, and Monkey was climbing over everything and barely dodging. My poor Mantis was being taken away by flyboys.

I feel adrenaline running through my veins. I see him wince in their grip. Okay that did it for me I swear I will rip these things limb from limb. By now everyone was in the room battling them and our chances of winning were not good. Power surged inside me I feel myself changing but I only focus on our battle. I whip out my wings and for some reason a screech at a high pitch and rush at the nearest Flyboy. I hear a person murmur pheonix and begin to fight and the rest was a blur.

**Yin POV:**

These flyboys must have been enhanced or something cause we were losing. A flyboy was at my throat when Max rushed in. Even a brain dead monkey could see she was pissed off. Mantis was like her son and they barge in here hurt him and plan to take him away? Not while Max has a breath in her body. I punch the flyboys snout expecting him to let go and he did but that punch hardly left a dent in him. I go and try to help Mantis only to be tackled to the gound by flyboys. The others were here but we barely had a chance against them. When I look up my eyes widen as I see Max morphing.

Her usual blonde hair turned fire red, her figernails turned to sharp claws, and her puplils fill her eyes leaving them looking black. When she snapped out her wings I gasp despite myself. Instead of cream with brown and some speckles they were replaced by blood red wings on the back and on the inside were black feathers that seemed to be darker than night. She screeches and I hear myself mutter "Pheonix." Then she rushed to the flyboys at lightning speed. She snarled as she began ripping them apart trying to get to Mantis. A majority of the flyboys attack Max. Then flames appeared in her hands as they made their way to her.

Then she controlled the flames to circle around her body. She shot flames at them and they dropped dead as soon as it made contact. She walked into a mass of flyboys and then it was as if a bomb went off. The flames was shooting everywhere. All the flyboys were singed and we were amazingly alive. Max went toward Mantis as he was on his knees shaking. Max tuned back to normal and faints but before I could catch her Fang was there with her in his arms. I want to take her from him but I want to keep her safe and me fighting with Fang was definitly not the right way to go.

I kneel beside her as she opens her eyes. "Wheres Mantis?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Mantis ran into her arms whispering "I'm sorry " over and over. She smiles and said "It's not your fault." Angel asked "Max what exactly _was_ that?" She looked confused so I answer for her. "That was the Pheonix it is an all powerful bird that rulled the skies and controlled fire." I said. They look amazed. Max got up and said "sorry guys," she said looking at us, "I am going to settle this once and for all." I smirk and said "well you wont be doing this alone. _We_," I said gesturing to everyone even the flock, "Are a family and we will go wether you like it or not.

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I'll update as soon as I can! but i am starting to get writers block**


	8. The decision

**Max POV**

There was no way that I would let them come with me. It's just too dangerous. I sternly said "NO." Yang said "too bad cause we are." I say "but you forget I have wings you guys don't." Angel said "Then we'll go with you!" Yin said "That's sweet Angel but," he looked at Fang when he said this, "she might get hurt _again_."

Fang glared at Yin. Tigeress said "It's not up to us so what do you Max?"I sighed knowing I couldn't this on my own. Angel squealed probably knowing what I was going to say. I said "I'm gonna go with the old flock but come straight back alright." Mantis looked at me with those big eyes, put out his pinky and asked "Promise?" I lock my pinky with his and say "Promise."

Viper said "We'll help too! We'll get supplies ready and train you guys and—where did Yang go?"I looked around and noticed that he disappeared. He came back in with a tube of pills. "Give me your hand." He said. I gave it to him wondering what he was doing. He put a drop of my blood on one pill and popped it into his mouth.

The he looked in pain and bent over. I asked worried "What's wrong?" Then a second later a pair of wings darker than Fang's with white spots speckled over it grew from his back. We stare in astonishment. He grinned and said "Do you really think that Monkey is the only one that experiments with stuff?"

Then his face tuned serious "No matter what you say I'll be going too." I groan and say "You're the most stubborn person I've ever met." He gave a goofy grin and said "Lets get ready to take down Itex." The younger kids cheered.

Yin asked "how long have you 'experimented' Yang?" Yang laughed nervously and said "a while now." Monkey asked "is there enough for all of us?" Yang looked disappointed and said "each lasts a day and I only have enough for one person." Yin yelled "Lets take down Itex!"

Everyone screamed "Yeah!" I look to each face around me. I might have to save the world alone but at least there is someone there to help me up if I fall I thought as my gaze stopped on Fang and Yang.

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!! ive been busy with a new website maximum-x its cool u guys should check it out!!!!!!! don worry half way done with the next chapter and its longer XP**


	9. OFF WE GO

**Max POV**

I watch as the Viper teaches Angel how to dodge punches and kicks. Monkey was showing Gazzy and Iggy how to make an explosive the size of at least half a football field in a ball the size of a marble. Tigeress was helping Nudge improve her strength. Yin and Yang were sparring with Fang in the ring while I stood in the sidelines watching with Mantis.

I felt a tugging at my shirt and when I looked down it was Mantis. "Max you need to train too." Mantis smiled. I grin back and nodded. Then all of a sudden Yin flew past us and hit the wall with a THUD! We look back to the ring to see Yang and Fang circling each other.

They had a few bruises and breathing hard but were still going. I groan knowing they won't stop until they win. Fang threw a punch but Yang caught it and twisted it behind his back and pinned him to the ground. I sigh and say "3 2 1 Yang wins Fang loses and time for a 6 on 1 fight."

Fang scowled but walked out of the ring and sat with the flock. I walk to the ring and stood to face my opponents. Viper and Mantis smiled. Tigeress looked calculating while Monkey looked mischievous. Yin and Yang were smirking. Then Nudge yells "GO!"

**Angel POV**

I was watching the fight but I heard a voice coming from Fang. _'Who does that guy think he is making me look like an idiot in front of Max! I will get him back but I need to win Max first and---- Wow! She looks beautiful even fighting!'_ _'Awwwwww that's sweet Fang!' _I sent him. Fang looked at me with a look that said 'stay out of my head' I smile but hear a crash. I look back to the battle and Viper Monkey and Mantis were out.

**Max POV**

I was finished flipping Mantis out. I feel bad for throwing them out but I'm in it to win. I look back to see my last opponents Tigeress Yin and Yang. I know Tigeress uses strength and cunning to outwit her opponents while Yin and Yang work together to take one down. So I have to be a step ahead of Tigeress and keep Yin and Yang away from each other. But Yin has speed while Yang has his way of getting around hi opponent.

So I evade all three then punch Yin and kick Yang to opposite ends of the ring. I stay close to the edge when Tigeress leaps at me. I jump over her and I kick her back so she falls out of the ring. I look to one side and see Yang and then in the other side I see Yin.

They circle around me then Yin runs to get me but turns at the last moment. I stand there confused but gets grabbed from behind by Yang. He put his arms under mine and held them up while Yin starts to punch me. I hold on then flip over Yang as Yin come in for the hit. I heard an "oof!" from Yang as Yin punched him.

Yang does a back kick and unfortunately for me I was standing on the edge on the ring. So I fall flat on my butt and quietly curse under my breath. Yang laughed as he helped me up while Yin says "Ha-ha Max I think someone's slipping up."

I smack Yin and say "tomorrow we leave at the crack of dawn after our breakfast." The flock nods but the others didn't look to sure. I smile knowing they were worried. I hold out my hand in my animal sign. The others put theirs in and we all say "You jump I jump." **(A/n: lol that's from the titanic it basically means that they will stick together no matter what)**

The flock looks uncomfortable and I see Gazzy's hand twitch I sigh and put my fist out to him. They all smile except Fang but I see light and happiness flicker into his eyes. We stack hands and tap each others twice. For some reason though when Fang touches my hand I feel an electric shock run through me.

Yin yawned "well we better get to bed especially the people going on the trip" We nod and fall asleep in our appointed bedrooms. I wake up to the smell of bacon and I put on my clothes and rush down the hall. I look to see everyone except Mantis awake.

We were sleepy except the flock I guess they were used to this. Tigeress served the huge buffet of breakfast! My mouth was drooling at the sight of it. I got eggs bacon waffles pancakes sausage hash browns and stuffed them in my mouth.

After we were done we walked out the door and everyone said their goodbyes. "Max?" I heard a little voice and when I turned around Mantis is in the doorway with his green pajamas. "Bye Mantis." I say and then I feel two little arms wrap around my waist. "Remember your promise" Mantis said. I softly smile hug him back and say "Don't worry I will."

I let Mantis go and look at Monkey. "Don't blow anything up." I said all he did was smirk and say "no promises." I tell Viper "No crazy nights." as I remember the sleepover incident. I tell Tigeress "Watch Yin please." She just smirked and nodded and Yin rolled his eyes.

I wait for Yang and he pops a pill in his mouth. His wings sprouted from his back as he turns to look at me. I say "lets go." And we take off into the air." With one last wave to the others we head of to Itex to destroy it once and for all.

_**RATE AND REVIEW **_

_**THIS IS WRITTEN AT 12: 50 AM SO I AM KINDA KOOKY RIGHT NOW XD**_


	10. McDonalds

**Max POV**

We slowly make our way toward Death Valley. We figured that if we are gonna take down the head Itex building then we might as well take out the other Itex corporations on the way. I glance Yang for a moment and I swear he was like a little kid.

He flew a few feet behind us and stared in awe at the ground and sky. He would fly with his stomach facing up and spin in circles. Then he would lean to the left and feel the clouds and make shapes out of them. Other times he would dive toward the ground but fly straight up at the last second. His face was full of life and happiness. When he saw me staring at him he turned a shade of pink which I thought was kinda cute.

I felt a strange sensation on my right side and turned to see Fang. He glared at Yang for a second then towards me with that blank expression and said "What's the plan?" I shrugged and said "We blow it up. Fast and simple." Yang must have heard me because he asked "What about the people and hybrids inside?" I thought about it and wondered the same thing. What if innocent people are in there and the mutants in those dog cages? I quickly said "We sneak in and scout the perimeter then once its all clear—"Gazzy enthusiastically said "Then we blow it up?!" I grinned at him and said "yes and then we blow it up."

I turn towards Iggy and ask "Do I want to know how many bombs you have?" Iggy sheepishly said "Not really." I think _'note to self hug and punish Monkey when I get home.'_ I fly father until "Max I'm hungry!" goes out of Nudge's mouth. I say "Let's get farther before we rest." The next thing I know I hear my own stomach betray me. Yang grinned and said "Looks like she's not the only one." I playfully hit his arm and yell "A quick break!"

On our way down I thought I saw jealousy in Fang's eyes but I must be imagining things. We land on the outside of a town and walk into the nearest fast food place. Well ya gotta love McDonalds. I walk in with the Max card ready and make all of our orders. "Um I'll take 24 hamburgers 10 orders of fries 11 chocolate shakes and 3 apple pies."

The cashier guy didn't really care about how much I ordered and I was okay with that until he got a better look at me. "Well I've never seen you around here before. How 'bout we go around town after my shifts over?" he says. I gag and reply "As if I would go anywhere with you." He said "c'mon don't be like that." I feel everyone tense behind me and I was about to snap something at him but someone interrupted me.

"Leave her alone" I turn my gaze over to Yang. The once happy little kid that I saw when we were flying was gone without a trace. His eyes were filled with malice and anger. You could feel his hatred as he glared at the register dude. He snarled and growled out "Just give us our order." The dude sneered and said "What if I don't?" Yang put on a fake smile and said in a sickly sweet voice "Then this will happen" Then Yang punched the dude's nose and smirked.

I could tell Yang was holding back because he was still seething. The cashier held his nose which was now bleeding and probably broken. He groaned and muttered the order into the microphone. I smirked and walked to a table. I smile at Yang and said "thanks for the backup. I think he blushed and grumbled anything for you but I must be imagining things. When our food was here was scarfed it down.

'_Max?' _I heard in my head. _'Yeah Ang?' 'Who will be our daddy? Fang or Yang?' _I begin coughing violently and both Fang and Yang looked at me in concern. Well Yang did but Fang had a glint of concern in his deep pools of chocolate he calls eyes.

Nudge started the chatterbox thing again "OMG! MAX! What happened?! Are you okay?! Why did you start choking?! I mean the food is delicious so I don't see any reason you should be chocking. But will you be okay? Should we call a 911 do we get an ambulance to take you to a hospital?! Wah! Max don't die!"

By that time Iggy covered Nudge's mouth and I laughed. "Nudge calm down. I won't die. Don't be so dramatic" I said as I ruffled her hair. Then a fuzzy voice appeared in my head _'I hope Max is okay'_ I jump that was _**not**_ the voice or Angel. I decide to talk to it _'who are you?!'_ Then from the corner of my eye I see Yang's eyebrows furrow together. _'I'm Yang and who exactly am I speak—or thinking to?'_ My eyes widen and I think back _'It's me Max!'_

'_What?!' _we look at each other until Angel asked sounding very confused "Why can't I read both of your minds?" We shake our heads and we say "nothing!" Yang glanced at me and asked _'should we keep this a secret?' _I thought back _'for now at least'_ I continued eating my apple pie until Fang smirked at me. I watch him and ask "what?" He just leaned over and cleaned some of the apple goop off my cheek and I could feel myself blush. I pout and mutter "I could've gotten it myself" I was the only one that saw Yang's knuckles turn white. He took a couple deep breaths and suddenly clutched his chest as if in pain.

My eyes widen and I ask him mentally _'Are you okay? What's wrong?' _He suddenly let out a breath and grinned at me. _'Sorry probably from eating to much or a small side affect from the pills.'_ I still look unsure but my stomach was too hungry to follow my better judgment so I dug back into my food.

**Yang POV**

When she went back to eating I silently breathe out a breath of relief. My mind flashes back to the old man that took care of us after Yin and I escaped from school. We were six at the time and would never leave each others side heck we held hands practically all the time after the experiments we had to go through all alone.

_The old man came out with food and we chowed down. He smiled warmly and said "those are quite interesting birthmarks on your shoulders" We look down to our shoulders and stare at our birth marks. On our shoulders there was a Taijitu well people know it as the yin and yang symbol. The only difference was Yin had the dark part on top as Yang had the light part on top. _

_The old man then turned serious and asked "do you want to know why you two can't be alone for long?" We look at each other and nod. He breathes out and slowly lets our hands go then we began to have trouble breathing. He let us go and we quickly took each others hand again._

_He said "Because you two are Yin", he pointed to my brother, "and Yang" he gestured to me "You mustn't stay apart for too long or else your inner animal instincts will come out and won't stop until you two find each other again." We look at each other and I say "Well we won't leave each other then." Yin nodded eagerly. The old man chuckled and said "Do you really want to be by your brother your whole life?" We bit our lip and whispered "Not all the time."_

_The man smiled and said "We are going to do the opposite and everyday will push you two farther and farther apart starting now." We watch each other hesitantly and walk as far from each other as we could which was only a few feet. I turn back to go back to my brother but the man said "Stop and sit for as long as you can._

_We stay like this and I see Yin starting to sweat and breathe raggedly and I was no better. Suddenly I was tackled by Yin and we felt a surge of relief and calmness sweep through us. The man smiled and said "If we keep this up you two will get far. But we were with him for a year until cancer ended his life. We over heard the doctors that dreadful night. "We lost the patient in 171. He died in his sleep smiling." "Well what about the brothers?" "We have to tell them the news and put them in an orphanage." At that moment Yin couldn't hear anything more and ran._

_I stood frozen in place and a few tears shed down my cheek. I don't know how long I stood there I was snapped out of my trance when I lurched forward from dizziness. "Yin" I whispered than began running in search of my brother. Unlike him I could go longer to resist the animal instincts. I hear a shriek of terror come from the edge of town._

"_AHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" I search frantically but I see him entering the forest. His hair was wild and all over the place with his dark eyes blazing. He had his top canine teeth reach to a centimeter above his chin and he had sharp claws. Even his tail and ears looked lethal. Once he sees me he calms down and when he's in human form he breaks down crying and mutters why us? We didn't continue the separation practice because it reminded us too much of him and eventually forgot._

Damn it we might not be able to go that far apart. I snap out of memory by a hand in front of my face. "Yang c'mon we have to leave now." I nod and slowly get up. I said I needed to call and make sure thing were "good at the house" and Yin picked up.

"I expected your call sooner." "Sorry but are you okay?" "Well I almost lost my breath and felt a stinging in my chest but you got a few more miles hopefully." "I think I can convince them to come back after we defeat the first school and bring you guys along." "Think you can survive until then?" "Yeah I gotta go we are taking off." "Okay later." I hung up and slowly walk out.

"So how are things at the house?" Max asked. I shrug and say "the usual Monkey being weird, Viper partying, Tigress being the responsible one, Mantis being innocent and Yin of course doing nothing." I smile at her when she says "doing nothing sounds so good right now." She said "Okay U&A" We take off and I feel a dull numb stinging in my chest.

_**HEY PEEPS I AM BACK WITH A VENGENCE!**_

_**SORRY MY INTERNET WASN'T WORKING SO I AM BACK! AND I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM **_

_**WE KNOW THE TWINS PAST!!! SO WILL YANG MAKE IT TO SCHOOL?!**_

_**PLUS THERE WILL BE ONE MUTANT THE FLOCK FINDS AT SCHOOL(if they get there) SO SEND IN INFO AND PREFERABLY A DUDE. THE OC CAN LIKE ANY CHARACTER IN THE TEAM**_

_**NAME:**_

_**APPEARANCE:**_

_**MUTANT POWERS:**_

_**PERSONALITY:**_

_**A PERSON THEY LIKE (optional)**_

_**EXTRA INFO(family,background,etc.)**_

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**


	11. School

**Me: Coolness a new chapter!**

**Max: did u have sugar again?**

**Me: NO! They were chocolate chip cookies! ^^**

**Max: I want some!**

**Me & Max: *scarfing down cookies***

**Fang: *sigh*I guess I'll do the disclaimer Crimson angel3579 doesn't own Maximum Ride and we better leave since there is hyper Max and Author**

**Me and Max: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Max POV**

We land right by the side of the school with the darkness of night covering us and Yang was breathing raggedly. I ask him "Will you be okay after all that flying?" He looked at me and said quickly "Yea I'm good now lets get inside." I nod and find an AC vent. With some help from Iggy we all end up crawling through.

We have to take small steps at a time since any big movements send a loud_ CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK_! Iggy was in the lead (why you ask? Because Iggy's super hearing helps us navigate through the vents) me second, and then Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Fang and Yang in the rear. Iggy whispered, "I hear something."

He moves out of the way of the vent's opening and I peered in and see five separate dog crates** (a/n OMG I FORGOT TOTAL! ) **I slowly begin unscrewing the bolts when a voice asked "Who's there?!" I don't know what happened I just whisper "My names Maximum Ride and I'm here free you guys."

"Oh my god! You're_ the_ Maximum Ride?! The Maximum Ride that escapes from school? The Maximum Ride that always ticks off the scientists and Flyboys? The Maximum Ride that was abandon by the flock? THAT Maximum Ride?!" I blink. Am I a legend or something? I whisper "Yes that Maximum Ride now shush we're gonna break you guys outta here."

I walk in and see the people in the cages. There was a boy and girl who appeared to be siblings in the cage with black hair and neon green streaks, they sort of had a tan and they each had neon eyes. The girl grinned at me and said "I'm Calypso and that's my brother Po! We know every thing about you and your flock!" Po said "Calypso wait until we're out to talk!" "Whoops sorry."

I grin and think _'o great another Nudge.' _I unlock the cage then head for the next one and see a boy about my age with dark blonde and brown messy hair, hazel eyes but they were changing colors, tan skin and very good build. I pick the lock and he come out and says "thanks."

Calypso ran to him and says "Nate! It's Maximum Ride! She's here to save us!" Nate patted her head and said "Yea now hold on 'till we get out." I saw her pout as I head to the next cage and see another boy. This one had hair dark as night and blood red eyes. He looked tall since he barely fit in the cage. We let him out and he doesn't say anything but stands by the people we've freed. I think to _myself 'not another Fang!'_

Calypso started to say "Noctis the least you can do is—"Noctis cut her off and said "Not now." I roll my eyes and unlock the next one. There was FINALLY another girl! Geez are the white coats into dudes or something? Anyways! She had dark brown, shaggy hair with golden blue eyes. She gazed at me and said"Thanks for the breakout" And before Calypso could even say anything the girl said "Not now Calypso! And by the way my name's Molly Joy but just MJ."

I smile and say "Call me Max." With the next cage I didn't know what to think of it. It looked empty but Calypso said "C'mon Blade its okay." A boy appeared from the background. He had black hair to his shoulders and bright sky blue eyes with a few visible muscles. I undid the cage and he walked out. He said "Hurry I don't think we have much time left."

I say quickly "Are there any others?" MJ says "No the white coats left but there are I think three hangers full of Flyboys." Calypso was gonna say something until Blade, Nate, Noctis, Po, and MJ said "Not now Calypso!" Everyone looks at each other and bursts out laughing.

Then we heard a buzzing coming from the door then a bright red light and loud siren went off. I mutter "Oh crap." Then MJ burst through another door and yelled "follow me!" I started sprinting after her and hear the sound of feet behind us. As she was about to go through another Iggy yelled "Not through that one!"

But too late MJ opened the door and we see an army of flyboys. I growl "Double crap!" A robot grabbed MJ twisted her arm around and pushed her against a wall. I spin and land my foot in the base of the flyboy's spine. The red lights turn off as it dropped to the ground. I hear someone scream over the sirens "EMPTY YOUR CANTEENS!"

I grab my canteen, open the cap and pour the water out. But instead of falling to the ground the water formed a whip and attacked the flyboys. I look back to see Nate controlling the water. Po and Calypso were surrounded then a purple acid looking thing came from their palms. It landed on a flyboy and it started eating away at the metal. They grinned and high 5'd each other then went to other robots.

Noctis's hair changed from black to silver and his eyes turned to a piercing gold. He was by Fang for one second then appeared behind a flyboy. He grabbed the flyboy from behind and disappeared. He reappeared behind three robots and used the gun that was attached to the flyboy to shoot the others. He teleported again and rammed two flyboys into each other.

Then when I turn, a flyboy is about to hit me in the face then stops an inch in front of my face. Blade appeared with his hand over the flyboy's fist and pulled it off. I look to see how the others were doing when I see Yang getting beaten up _bad_. He was barely throwing any punches and just dodging. Apparently not fast enough because he was covered in bruises with a large gash in his head.

I feel my phone vibrate and I start saying "I'm a little busy" until I hear Tigress's panicked voice. "Max! You have to come home something's wrong with Yin but I don't AHHHHHHHHHH!!—" I hear a scary growl then Mantis picked up the phone and whimpered "Max come home I'm scared."

Then the line went dead. My eyes widen. I hear the same growl from the phone and see Yang facing the flyboys alone. I yell "everyone fall back!" They stand by me and Fang asks "Max what's wrong." A painful yell was heard from Yang's throat. "YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

**Tigress POV**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"Damn it! The phone's dead! I dodge another bright light of energy while holding Mantis. The poor kid was scared stiff. Viper held two swords and protected Monkey who was on the ground gasping for breath.

Yin somehow gained the ability to shoot energy balls at us. We had no clue what was wrong with him. He looked super different. His usual tame hair was wild and down to his back in a low ponytail. He had his ears and tail out and his eyes were searching for something.

He had two inch claws and was snapping at us with his canine teeth which now curved around his chin. I panic. Since when does Yin turn against us? Monkey struggled to his feet and threw a bomb at Yin. Yin caught it between his teeth. Then a smoke came out of the bomb and filled his mouth. Yin spat it out and held his neck while coughing. He sank to his knees and then fell to the ground.

I look at Monkey and exasperatedly say "What—did—you—do?" he said "I knocked him out but I don't know for how long." I put Mantis down and tears streamed down his cheeks. Mantis asked "When will Max come back? " I wipe his tears away and say "as soon as she can." We huddle together and when the little kids sleep I keep my eyes on Yin.

**Max POV]**

I watch as Yang transforms. His hair turns pure white as his ears and tail pop out. He was shaking as his muscles started to double in size and his claws became at least three times longer. His top canine teeth grew out and stopped an inch below his chin. His gold eyes were filled with malice and a white light was emitted from him.

In a voice I didn't even know he growled out "GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY." When the flyboys didn't move he made a bright light in his hand and threw it at the flyboy's. When a ball of light accidentally hit Po, Blade was growling and his pupils filled his eyes. Fire started to glow around him. Blade glared hatefully at Yang and I say "Oh triple crap."

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_

**HEY!!!! Soooooooo like the OC's? I would like to thank**

**AugustClaire for MJ**

**5253Racer for Blade**

**Blood-Transfusion for Noctis**

**123-Cat-Cat-321 for Nate**

**and Nellie the Platypus for Po and Calypso**

**WOAH A LOT OF OC'S WHICH GROUP WILL MAX GO WITH?! DUNDUNDUN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM WELCOME! Lol I will be confuzzled with all the OC's and if you flame the OC's then SCREW YOU! I LOVE THEM!**


	12. Clash of the Mutants

**Me: WAT IS UP EVERYONE! LOL! NEW CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Max: *grabs author's collar* WHERE IS THE COOKIES!?**

**Fang: *smirks*How will you get out of this one?**

**Me: *panics*uh uh uh! THEY ARE DOWN FANG'S SHIRT!**

**Max: *looks at Fang***

**Fang: *stares back very creeped out***

**Max: *tackles Fang* GIMME THE COOKIES!!!!**

**Fang: *tries to push her *MAX GET OFF!**

**Me: *laughing my butt off XD***

**Iggy: *sigh* I'll do the disclaimer Crimson angel3579 doesn't own Maximum Ride and if she did we all would be—**

**Me: *muffles Iggy's voice* ENJOY THE PROGRAM!**

**Blade: It's a chapter not a show.**

**Me: *glare* don't rain on my parade**

**Blade: *nervous* ENJOY THE PROGRAM! *cough*chapter*cough cough***

**Max POV **

Well what do you get when you mix a phoenix with an anger management heart broken werewolf? A beautiful tea party! If you believed that then you are an idiot!** (A/n no judge me! Max: well if they don't get my sarcasm then—Me: shush!) **IT'S HELL! I put myself in front of the others and watch the battle take place. I stare in shocked at them and turn my attention to Blade.

Angel appeared in my head and said _'that's kinda what you looked like when you were a phoenix' _I stare in utter shock at Blade. Was that what I really looked like? Blade's dark hair was slightly floating and his sky blue eyes filled his pupils and wings sprouted from his back only they weren't like ours all feathery and soft.

His were tough, scaly and they looked like dragon wings. The back was covered in dark forest green scales while the inside was blood red shimmering little scales. Fire started circling him as if warning Yang 'just try and mess with me' Yang just kept baring his canines and snarling.

MJ held Po and Calypso and kept them close to her. Noctis, Fang, Iggy and Nate all tensed ready to spring at any moment and the smaller kids hid behind the older ones. Yang growled and grew an energy ball. Blade glared at him and held a dark midnight color flame in the palm of his hand. I gulp and for the first time in my life I had to admit I had no plan to get out of this.

It was like we are trapped in the corner with these two savage beasts. Wait a minute . . . savage beasts? Like that saying music soothed the savage beasts all we have to do is to calm them down or knock them out. I sigh and think 'it's worth a shot.' First I try to calm Yang down telepathically.

'_Yang calm down!' 'Yin! Where is Yin?! What have you done with him?!' 'If you calm down I'll show you Yin.' 'No! You're lying! Now tell me!' _then I feel a head ache come so I decide to leave his mind. Yang and Blade throw fire and energy at each other. Blade started throwing black flames and was swerving left and right in the air using his powerful dragon wings.

Yang kept attacking crazily throwing energy and as he moved to dodge he went down on all fours like a fierce werewolf. They kept up the fighting. At least until one of the energy balls went haywire and went straight toward Fang and Nate. So being the awesome person I am I hastily push them out of the way and get hit in the gut from it. You may think that energy is good and since its light it won't hurt but you are wrong! It's a searing pain and felt as if my abs were numb.

I hear everyone scream "Max!?" and I fall to the ground on my knees clutching my stomach. When I look up I saw the real Yang look at me and guilt filled his golden eyes. He hesitated and that was all Blade needed. Blade knocked Yang out with one good blow to the head and they both de-transform. Blade let out I relieved sigh and collapsed to the floor breathing raggedly.

I grab Yang under the arms and pull him out of the building **(A/n lol I almost forgot they were still at school XD) **Nate and MJ supported Blade enough to get him out. Iggy smirked as we were running from the school and said "and a one and a two and a –"Then I hear a big explosion and heat came from behind us.

I roll my eyes and ask "What was used to make the bomb?!" He just grinned sheepishly and said "Your Mickey mouse alarm clock." I looked at him and playfully growl "You owe me a new Mickey mouse alarm clock!" We rest about five miles from the blown up school and I feel Fang tug my shirt.

He watched me with his chocolate colored eye**s (A/n lol yummy ^^) **and said "We have to talk as a group." I look at him confused but everyone sat in a circle as I held Yang's head in my lap. Everyone looked at me warily and Fang said "Well we all have come to a decision and we think its best if Yang leaves our group." I stare at everyone in shock.

"You c-can't be serious?! I mean he may be a bit dangerous but he won't kill anyone!" I say. MJ spoke up "I know that you have had a wonderful time with him and his family in the past but if we keep going on it will be best for everyone if we leave him out." I start saying "Well I'm sure he didn't attack for no good reasons I mean he was screaming for his brother which must be that they can't be separated for too long."

They still look at me skeptically and Fang asks, "How 'bout we take a vote. Everyone that wants him to stay raise your hand." I quickly raise my hand and I see Angel slowly and hesitantly do the same. I feel a few tears start welling up behind my eyes. I swallow the large lump in my throat and I take a sudden interest in the ground and ask "all opposed?" Everyone except Nudge and Gazzy brought their hand up. Poor kids, it must be hard for them.

I glare at everyone and whisper yell since I was still holding Yang "You guys are sick! I mean after all he's done for us! He helped us break you out," I look at MJ and her gang, "He was so willing to come along and take down schools with us," I look at the flock then turn my gaze down to Yang's face, "He gave me a home when no one else wanted to." I see hurt flash in the flock's eyes but I didn't care. Fang tried to grab my hand but I pulled away. I remember the day I met Yang.

'_Flash back'_

_I'm hunched with my knees up and my head tucked in under a tree bawling my eyes out. How could the flock leave me?! I've been waiting over three months and they still haven't come back for me! I sit in dirty clothes extremely exhausted and I am starving since it's been days since my last meal. And I don't really care whether I live or die at this point. And suddenly I hear a voice come from in front of me._

"_Excuse me miss are you okay?" I look up and see a boy carrying groceries with shaggy black hair, a tan and caring golden eyes. I glare at him but am too exhausted to fight back. The school could've sent flyboys after me and I couldn't fight back even if I wanted to. I snarl "What's it to you?!" All he did was smile and sit next to me. He started digging in the bag of groceries and pull out a six pack of sprite. He handed one to me, chuckled and said "Well my name is Yang and you could use a good bath." _

_I look at him about to snap back but I see his genuine smile and say "My name is Max and I think you could use one too." Yang just grinned and asks "You hungry?" My stomach answers for me and I just blush a light pink. He handed me a bag full of food and I quickly grab an apple. I sink my teeth into it and in less than 30 seconds I've eaten it down to the core. I grab an orange and peel it then bite into the sweet juicy substance. After forty five minutes the entire bag is gone._

_I feel heat rushing to my face embarrassed and say "Sorry I couldn't stop" He stood up and smiled. He offered his hand, which I accepted, and said "its okay plus I might know someone that can give you fresh clothes." I take his hand and we arrive at his house. He opened the door and I see other teenagers but they looked like animals?! A boy that looked like Yang came up and grabbed his arm. "How could you bring her in here?! She'll blow our secret!" Yang looked in the boy's eyes and said "I trust her."_

_I look at him in shock. How could he trust me so easily? How can he be so sweet and trustworthy to threaten his own family's secret? I just smile not wanting to get on the wrong foot, open out my wings and say "I don't blow your secret you don't blow mine." I smirk as I hear them gasp. Yang reached out and gently began stroking my wing. "Are these real?!" I hear him whisper and I just nod._

_Yang grinned and pointed to each of the people and said each of their names "That's Mantis. Monkey. Viper. Tigress. And my twin brother Yin. Guys this is Max." He looked at Tigress and said "Max is in," he looked at me, "__**desperate**__ need of clothes can you lend her some?" I playfully smack him and she just smile and nodded. As I walk deeper into the house I decided to leave my old flock and memories behind and make room for a new ones._

'_Flash back over'_

I look at him and run my hands through his hair and look sadly at him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I sigh. Ya know this leader thing really sucks.

No One's POV

little did they know that Yang wasn't as unconscious as they thought

_**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**_

**OMG I WAS SO SAD WHEN I WROTE THIS! WELL I HAVE A POLL ABOUT WHO MAX SHOULD GO WITH THE OC'S, THE FLOCK, OR HER NEW FAMILY. ANYWAY ADVICE NEEDED IF IT'S NO GOOD. PLUS *GASP* YANG HEARD EVERYTHING THEY HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT?! AWWWWWW LOL WELL PRESS THE BUTTON RIGHT HERE! **

**|**

|

|

\/


	13. Yang's choice

**Me: WASSUP?!**

**Fang: *glare* I hate you**

**Me: your just mad Max got your shirt off but you didn't do it to heeeeeer!**

**Fang: *glare and blush***

**Yang: Just be glad Max passed out so she won't kill you**

**Me: *glomps Yang* YOU GOT THE MOST VOTES! ^^**

**Yang and Fang: I/HE DID?!**

**Me: *sweat drop* weeeeeeeeeell not exactly your family and everyone together got the same number of votes.**

**Yang: awwwwwww I wanted to be with Max.**

**Me: DON'T WORRY I DON'T LISTEN TO FANS ANYWAY!**

**All of you: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO! WE ARE READING THIS THING!**

**Me: Oops ^^;**

**Fang: before the author embarrasses herself any further SHE DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Max:*wakes up* ug what happened?**

**Me: *jumps on Max* ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Yang POV**

When I'm in animal mode I don't know what happens around me. I feel as though everyone around me is a threat. I growl and snap my jaws. There was a dragon flying towards me holding a black flame in his hand. I do as my instincts say to do and end up throwing energy. He would try and hit me but I would drop on all fours and run. Then I suddenly hear a soft soothing voice in my head

'_Yang calm down!'_I growl and think back_ 'Yin! Where is Yin?! What have you done with him?!' 'If you calm down I'll show you Yin.' 'No! You're lying! Now tell me!' _even as I said I distrusted the voice, for some reason I felt like it was being honest. But no time for that I throw another energy ball but the darn dragon flew out of the way and it headed straight for two other guys.

I didn't really care for either until an angel pushed them out of the way and took the blow. My eyes widen in shock. THAT WAS MAX! I feel guilt rush through my veins as I stare at her. Everything starts getting a bit clearer. I see everyone frightened and the place was a disaster. The worst part was they were frightened of _me. _I hesitate then my whole world turns black.

I feel myself being pulled and then I hear a big "BOOM!" from behind us. I could practically feel Max roll her eyes and I hear her ask ""What was used to make the bomb?!" The 'pyromaniac' as Max calls him just answered "Your Mickey mouse alarm clock." I hear Max growl playfully and say "You owe me a new Mickey mouse alarm clock!" Darn and I spent my money on that clock for her.

Then a few minutes later I hear another voice say "We have to talk as a group." I think that's the emo dude Fang. I seriously get irritated when he's around. If it wasn't for him and the flock me and Max would be wrestling **(A/n KEEP YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!)** over the remote, Monkey and Viper would be playing in the backyard, Tigress and Yin would be watching the TV despite the constant channel flipping, and Mantis would be laughing at the sight.

We would be happy but I always sensed that Max wasn't always whole. I could tell that a part of her was missing and even though the flock brought back painful memories for her there was a certain light in her eyes that I'd never seen before. She seemed so happy during the trip. I was laid in someone's lap and I could tell it was Max. Don't ask how I know I just do.

I want to sigh and lost track of the conversation but a certain part sparks my interest. "Well we all have come to a decision and we think its best if Yang leaves our group." I almost gasp and I feel the shocked vibes coming off of Max. "You c-can't be serious?! I mean he may be a bit dangerous but he won't kill anyone!" Wow she must really be shocked if she is stuttering.

I hear one of the people that we rescued, I think MJ, say "I know that you have had a wonderful time with him and his family in the past but if we keep going on it will be best for everyone if we leave him out."Max just replied back "Well I'm sure he didn't attack for no good reasons I mean he was screaming for his brother which must be that they can't be separated for too long." Geez nothing gets past Max well except Mantis and his cookie stealing.

I hear Fang say "How 'bout we take a vote. Everyone that wants him to stay raise your hand." Max raised her hand obviously and I can hear a little hand go up too. Probably Angel. I feel her gulp and she asked "all opposed?" I hear a whoosh and I know everyone else raised their hand.

Max whisper yelled "You guys are sick! I mean after all he's done for us! He helped us break you out, he was so willing to come along and take down schools with us, and he gave me a home when no one else wanted to." My mind went into Max's and it was the day we first met.

'_Flash back'_

_ARG! I was carrying the groceries and I hear someone sniffling. I walk towards the sound and I see a girl about my age. She had blond hair and her clothes were worn and tattered. I say" Excuse me miss are you okay?" When she looked up she practically took my breath away._

_She had beautiful brown eyes but they were rimmed with red which means she was crying. Her cheeks were somewhat flushed and her lips were pink. She had a few freckles and she turned to glare at me._

_She growled out "What's it to you?!" I grin and plop myself by her. I dig through the bag and hand her a sprite and say "Well my name is Yang and you could use a good bath." She chugged her drink and she said "My name is Max and you could use one too." I ask her "You hungry?" Before she could answer her stomach let out a huge growl. She blushed a tint of pink from embarrassment. I hand her the bag of food and as soon as I gave it to her she was done._

_I blink in surprise and she blushed a deeper red and said "sorry couldn't stop." I get up and offer her my hand. I pulled her up and I say "its okay plus I might know someone that can give you fresh clothes." I lead her to our house but when a breeze picks up I faintly smell a bird? When I open the door my family is there in our true form._

_Oh crap I might have blown it. Yin stormed up to me grabbed my arm and growled "How can you bring her in here?! She'll blow our secret!" I look him straight in the eye and say "I trust her." Plus I surprised myself by actually meaning it._

_She grinned like a Cheshire cat and she opened her wings. She just said "I don't blow your secret you don't blow mine."We all gasp in shock. I look at her and ask softly "Are they real?" She nodded and let me gently stroke her wing._

_I grin and introduced her to everyone __"That's Mantis. Monkey. Viper. Tigress. And my twin brother Yin. Guys this is Max." I looked at Tigress and said "Max is in," I looked at her, "__**desperate**__ need of clothes can you lend her some?" She smiled and playfully hit me. That's when our family was born._

'_Flash back'_

I leave her mind and I feel her run her fingers through my hair. I decided to wait until everyone was asleep to get up. When I was sure they were sleeping I slowly made my way up. I sighed. Maybe they were right. I was dangerous and I barely kept control.

I mean I could freaking kill someone and not know it! But Max made sure I was myself and saw the good in me. I hurt her and she forgave me. I look to my left and see Max sleeping by the fire. Her face was lit by the flames. She was curled in a ball and I saw some bandages peeking from under her shirt. I clench my jaw and fist. I had hurt her!

I silently make my way to my bag. I pull out a small picture. It was of me and Max. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and we were grinning at the camera. Our hair was disheveled and our clothes dirty. The others were playing in the background and Tigress was setting up a picnic. It was Mantis's birthday and he said he wanted to go for a picnic.

I smile at the picture and place it by Max's head along with a note.

_Dear Max,_

_I know you didn't want me to go but let's face it I wasn't meant to save the world, you were. I over heard everything and I saw how I hurt you. I could never forgive myself if you were hurt because I couldn't control my animal instincts. I'm going back to where I belong. With my family. But this isn't good bye. Once I have better self control I promise you I WILL come back._

_Angel-thanks for sticking up for me squirt Mantis will sure miss you *wink wink*_

_Gazzy- Promise not to blow up anything valuable *sigh* why do I even bother just don't hurt yourself_

_Nudge- please please PLEASE try to keep the talking to the minimum_

_Iggy- your cooking is amazing but Tigress is better_

_Fang- I swear to god I will hurt you if I come back and I see Max hurt so take care of her_

_MJ and the others- it was awesome to meet you guys and don't worry Max will take care of you_

_Max- again I'm sorry but its for the best._

_So later_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Yang_

I left the note and spread my wings. I look up at the moon and let my wolf out. I fly and feel the wind in my face. I land and decide to sleep in a cave. I walk in the cave and rest there. I hope Max doesn't get to angry at me.

_**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**_

_**BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! AND DON'T HURT ME HE IS COMING BACK AND SO IS YIN **_

_**AND TIGRESS AND THEM BUT I DECIEDED THAT THE OTHER OC'S NEEDED SOME TIME TO SHINE TOO!**_

_**AND I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! BUT YOU GUYS START SCARING ME o.O LOL THREATS DON'T WORK I **_

_**think but O WELL**_

_**AND I IS GETTING WRITERS BLOCK SO ADVICE/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM WELCOME!!!!!!!**_


	14. AN sadly and preview of whats to come

**GRRRRR I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDNT MAKE AN AUTHOR NOTE BUT WHO CARES! my internet has been having issues and i know u all have been waiting so IMMMMM BACK TO STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol i will give u a sneak preview of whats to come in the story!**

Yang POV

I wake up on a cold floor and bolt right up. Where was Max! Then I remembered and mumbled "oh yea. I left." I rub my temples and get up cracking my back in the process. I sigh and see my wings disappeared. I open my pack and look of the pills then I slam my fist in the side of the cave. I left them there! I sigh and take my wolf form and walk to the front of the cave. I grumble to myself "first I sleep on the floor, then I have to walk home, now its freaking raining, plus I'm talking to myself!" I give out a frustrated yell but it comes out as a howl. **(A/N sorry he's a bit mad but really wouldn't u be?) **I pace through the forest and sigh(i seem to be sighing a lot today). I walk self-consciously to our house and look around. So far I've only passed trees and as I keep walking I hear a noise. I duck and I feel a tranquilizer whiz past my ear. It hits a tree and I see red speck on the end, which basically means 'I'm hunting and planning to stun the animal to take it back.' I don't take the chance to see who or WHAT is firing and sprint through the trees. Running on all fours and dodging every tree I look back and see nothing. I don't take any chance and jump with all my might into the thick tree branches. I stay hidden and keep my movements still . . . I hardly even breathe. . . suddenly **BAM!**

**lol i know u all hate me for yet ANOTHER cliffy. hmmm i seem a bit rusty but i'll get back on my feet till a few days from now the one and only!**

**crimson angel3579**


	15. Hunter?

**Me: sorry I haven't written in 4eva!**

**Fang: Good riddance **

**Yang: He's just pissed that he lost the poll!**

**Fang: *glare***

**Yang: *nervous laugh ^^'***

**Me: *glomps Yang* u r my FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVORITE! ~**

**Yang: *blush* thanks**

**Me: plus you are much nicer than that meaner Fang!**

**Fang: I'm a meaner?**

**Me: mhm! Darn right you are! Lol MJ you and the OC's doing good?**

**MJ: Yea. Will we be in the story more?**

**Me: *smirks* yup. WHOLE lot more . . .**

**MJ: what do you mean?**

**Me: Bwahahaha! U will be with IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGY! ~**

**Iggy: OKAY. Before the authoress goes on she doesn't own Maximum Ride. Thank goodness.**

**MJ: *strangling the authoress* grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: *doesn't want to DIE***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yang POV

I wake up on a cold floor and bolt right up. Where was Max! Then I remembered and mumbled "oh yea. I left." I rub my temples and get up cracking my back in the process. I sigh and see my wings disappeared. I open my pack and look of the pills then I slam my fist in the side of the cave. I left them there! I sigh and take my wolf form and walk to the front of the cave.

I grumble to myself "first I sleep on the floor, then I have to walk home, now its freaking raining, plus I'm talking to myself!" I give out a frustrated yell but it comes out as a howl. (A/N sorry he's a bit mad but really wouldn't u be?) I pace through the forest and sigh. I walk self-consciously to our house and look around. So far I've only passed trees and as I keep walking I hear a noise.

I duck and I feel a tranquilizer whiz past my ear. It hits a tree and I see red speck on the end, which basically means 'I'm hunting and planning to stun the animal to take it back.' I don't take the chance to see who or WHAT is firing and sprint through the trees. Running on all fours and dodging every tree I look back and see nothing.

I don't take any chance and jump with all my might into the thick tree branches. I stay hidden and keep my movements still . . . I hardly even breathe . . . suddenly **BAM!** Suddenly I see something break through the branches and only a few feet away from me. The thing must know what I am and want me for who knows what but I leap through the trees hoping to get as far away from this thing as possible.

Max POV

I groggily wake up and rub my eyes. I hear shuffling around me and whispers, "Who will tell her?" "I didn't think he was listening" "To think we got rid of the guy that helped us escape." "What will happen now?" "I don't know . . ." I push myself of the ground feeling a numb pain in my stomach area but I ignore it. I see everyone's gaze was trying to avoid me and I knew something was wrong. I scan the area for enemies and I do a quick head count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 . . . wait. I must be counting wrong. Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, MJ, Nate, Blade, Noctis, Po, Calypso and Yang is missing? "Guys where's Yang? Getting food or something?" I ask. Po and Calypso walked up to me and handed me a letter then said at the same time "You need to read this and don't get mad." I grab the letter hesitantly and open it then end up regretting opening it the minute I read what was written.

_Dear Max,_

_I know you didn't want me to go but let's face it I wasn't meant to save the world, you were. I over heard everything and I saw how I hurt you. I could never forgive myself if you were hurt because I couldn't control my animal instincts. I'm going back to where I belong. With my family. But this isn't good bye. Once I have better self control I promise you I WILL come back._

_Angel-thanks for sticking up for me squirt Mantis will sure miss you *wink wink*_

_Gazzy- Promise not to blow up anything valuable *sigh* why do I even bother just don't hurt yourself_

_Nudge- please please PLEASE try to keep the talking to the minimum_

_Iggy- your cooking is amazing but Tigress is better_

_Fang- I swear to god I will hurt you if I come back and I see Max hurt so take care of her_

_MJ and the others- it was awesome to meet you guys and don't worry Max will take care of you_

_Max- again I'm sorry but its for the best._

_So later_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Yang_

I read the text over and over and look at them hoping this was just a cruel prank. My hands start shaking and my vision starts clouding up from tears "Please tell me you all are just pulling my leg and he's still here." They all just look at me sadly then Fang and MJ sat on either side of me.

MJ sighed and said, "I'm sorry Max but he's gone." Fang just looked at me and took a hold of my hand "We are really sorry. We didn't expect him to overhear last night." I kept shaking and stood up unfurling my wings. Noctis didn't looked up "We are going after him." He stated and got up stretching.

Blade sighed and turned his attention to Noctis "Are we going 'cause Max said? Or just because he looked like your brother?" The before I could blink Noctis had Blade pinned against the tree and growled out "we are going either way and if you bring him up again I won't hesitate to hurt you."

I looked confused and gazed at Nate then he mouthed 'tell you later' I shrug and put on my leader look "Noctis isn't wrong. We are going after him and I don't care if you want him here or not he's coming. Now lets move."

The flock opened their wings and I look at the others. MJ spread out her wings and they were a dark brown with specks of gold. Blade opened his scaly wings and without the I'm-a-dragon-and-gonna-kill-you-if-you-mess-with-me factor they were awesome. I watch the others and Calypso just grinned and said "don't worry we'll walk." MJ nodded and said, "They can keep up."

I sharply nod and force my wings down and feel the ground leave my feet. I fly about 5,000 feet above the ground and look around the forest. I take out what was near my head this morning and look over the picture. This was one of my favorite memories. I put the picture back in my pocket and adjust my wings so we head south. I think to myself 'don't worry Yang we are coming.'

Tigeress POV

I wake up to the sound of groaning. I sit up fast and see Yin shifting around trying to wake himself up. I tap the kids' hands and they instantly wake up. I see Yin slowly open his eyes and look at us. He rubbed his head and asked "uh? What happened?" Before I could answer we hear something pierce the crisp morning air. It was a howl.

Max POV

We flew for a long time and out of sheer concern I kept glancing down to check if the others were still near us. I stay in front of the others not really wanting to talk. Everyone respected that and kept their distance EXEPT Fang. He swooped by me and flew a few feet beside me. He said in a voice loud enough so only I could hear "You seem to care a lot about this guy." I just keep my eyes forward then I suddenly hear a howl. Then I thought 'YANG!'

Yang POV

I jump through the trees hoping to avoid the hunter or whatever it is. I feel my heart racing a mile a minute and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. This guy wasn't going to give up easily. I keep jumping then I feel something prick my shoulder. It was a tranquilizer! I was to caught up with the shot to notice I was going to miss the branch. I fell forward and yelped.

I scrambled to get up but I see a shadow tower over me. I let out a howl for help then the world around me goes dark

**_So? You guys like? I know I'm a bit rusty and its short but I didn't want all of you guys to think I quit the story. And only 1 week till SUMMER!!!! I'll be on more often updates will come sooner so ENJOY!_**

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**


	16. Reunited

**Me: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT REVIEWED**

**Yang: It's okay we don't mind**

**Readers: WE DO.**

**Me: *hides in a corner* waaaaaah im sorry!**

**Max: she doesn't own Maximum Ride JP does and she might have a mental breakdown O.o**

**Me: *sniffles* not my fault**

**Noctis: it kinda is.**

**Me: *glares* you are no help**

**Noctis: ahaha sorry. Its not your fault? It's the economys!**

**Me: heck yea it's the economy! Lol enjoy the next chappie!**

Yang POV

I open my eyes and groaned groggily. I looked around and saw nothing; it was empty darkness everywhere and when I tried to get up I found myself bound to a table. Suddenly light filled the room and I automatically closed my eyes since it was blinding then heard a voice say, "Where's my money? I brought him like ya asked!"

A voice that held no emotion said, "you did yet you failed to bring the other one. This specimen is part of a set as in he is one of two." After that was said I forced my eyes open and looked at the two guys.

"Leave my brother alone! We have done nothing to you! You have no right to treat us this way!" I began to thrash around trying to escape the binds when an electric shock ran through my veins.

I hear someone sneer "if capturing your brother is like capturing you he won't even be worth my time." I glared and had a good look at the man. He had short, cropped silver hair and yellow eyes with a tough build covered in scars and blisters. He had a hat on with a dark blue jacket and shorts and the other guy was in a white lab coat square rimmed glasses and half bald.

The bald guy just gave me a blank stare "we need you and your sibling to conduct an experiment. And we can't without your brother." I hissed and struggle against the restraints ignoring the electric shocks.

The hunter walks over and backhanded me across the cheek "Stop that," he chuckled, "You might break your restraints." I growl and thrash around even more. He scowled and punched me making everything go dark again.

Normal POV

Yin frantically ran through the woods trying to find his brother and saw something loom over him. He jumped up grabbing it then slammed it into the ground "Where is he?!"

Well he caught someone but he then realized that the person in his grip was the blind boy from Max's old flock Iggy. He struggled and choked out "Yang what are you doing?"

Yin sighs and let him go "sorry. And its Yin not Yang so where is he?"

Iggy frowned and rubbed his neck "well we all heard him howl and Max made us split up and look for him then I found you. Just so you know you smell and sound like your brother."

Yin chuckled bitterly and shrugged even though he knew Iggy couldn't see "so I've been told." Yin helped Iggy up and looked around the forest "Well we should be searching." Iggy nodded and spread his wings flying back into the sky while Yin ran under him looking around.

Tigeress slowly made her way around observing everything in detail. She saw ants go into their home and when each leaf made it's way to the ground then how some branches in the trees were broken and went all the way down to the ground. Tigeress placed her palm on the tree feeling pieces that were missing and torn off by a boot and could tell two guys fell from the tree's by the patch of ground that they landed on.

She smelt Yang's scent along with another person who tried to mask their smell. She looked around again and pulled out a dart that was lodged into a tree. Tigeress's ears twitched and she slowly extended her claws, ears, and tail. She lowered herself against the ground and saw a shadow come her way then she automatically pounced.

Tigeress raised her hand to strike but stopped an inch away from her target because she was tackled off. She roared but stopped when Mantis was on her "Tigeress! Calm down you almost attacked Angel and Fang and some dude we've never met." She blinked then saw Fang with small scratches, probably from her; standing by Angel then behind them was a guy with black hair just staring blankly "ahaha. Sorry you two I'm just a bit on edge."

Fang just nodded and Angel just stared at her with wide eyes "you figured out all that stuff by only using your senses? That's amazing! I'd never be able to smell or see half the stuff you did!" Tigeress smiled a bit and stood up "Thanks. Now we should keep looking we wont get anywhere by standing here."

Viper stealthily weaved through the trees looking up "Monkey you spot anything?" He just frowned and jumped from tree to tree "not a single hair outta place. Maybe the others found something." Viper nodded then smacked into someone. She looked at the person then glanced behind her looking at the other two and she'd never seen them before. She instinctively growled "Identify yourselves immediately."

She scanned each person with her eyes and saw that two were identical and another boy was standing protectively in front of them. Viper hissed and asked again "Identify yourselves now this is your last warning." The boy said "you first." Viper growled and faked springing forward "its my territory so leave." Unfortunately he didn't know she was faking and tackled her to the ground then she easily slid from under him and changed positions so she had him in a headlock.

As the other two tried to help Monkey tackled one and pinned her to the ground. Her twin shot something at Monkey, which he dodged and quickly looked to see what it was. It covered the girl but against everything else it burned through like acid. "PO! WATCH IT." The boy grinned sheepishly "sorry Calypso!" Monkey spun on a branch and kicked both twins in the gut and put Calypso in a headlock and choked Po with his tail.

"Tell us where Yang is!" Monkey yelled. Calypso stopped struggling "Yang as in Max's Yang? From the group before?" Viper looked up without loosening her hold "you know Yang and Max?" The boy said "Yea I'm Blade and they saved us from school. I'm guessing you are the family she talks about? You must be Viper and Monkey?"** (A/n lol how could they not have figured that out?! Blade: your writing.)**

Viper let go all hostile emotions in an instant and stared "they talk about us! Wow to think people I don't even know, know who I am! I guess this is what Max feels when people recognize her! Well its not always good when people do 'cause then school might be informed then there goes their cover!" Calypso jumped into Viper's rant "I know! I knew Max when she told us her name and wanted to break us out!

She's like a legend at the school and a hero everywhere! I wish I was as popular as her but then again like you said I don't wanna be seen by school." Monkey Blade and Po all made a not-another-one face then sighed. Po broke the girls conversation "HELLOOOOOOO! We still have to find Yang!" both girls blushed and rubbed the back of their heads "sorry! Lets go!"

Max and Molly Joy flew side by side and Nate was going through the clouds running on then **(A/n weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell clouds ARE water)** when he looked down "Hey there are tire tracks leading away from here! They still look fresh we should follow them!" Max nodded and yelled to Molly Joy over the wind "Good eye Nate! MJ we are heading south keep going after the tracks. I'll go and alert the others!" MJ nodded as Max swooped down to the forest and smiled when Mantis ran up to her with Tigeress Fang Angel and Noctis behind him.

"MAX! We are so glad to see you! Yang was taken!" Max nodded "yep and we're gonna save him right?" Mantis shook his head enthusiastically "YEAH!" Max smiled more and looked at the others "Nate and Molly Joy are following suspicious tire tracks go after them while I get the others." Max jumped back in the air only to be tackled down by Viper and Calypso "hey Max! Overheard and we are on the way" They jumped off and ran in the direction the others leaving Max "uh okay?"

Blade Po and Monkey ran past her "following them!" leaving Max alone yet AGAIN "okaaaaaay?" Max took off and flew for about five seconds when she heard arguing "over here!" "No way it's the other way!" "I know where I'm going mutt." "Like I'm following the blind kid!" "YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT?"

She walked and saw Yin and Iggy practically at each other's throats "guys the others are on their way to Yang so you better-- " Yin quickly ran in the direction and Iggy sighed "better go after them." Iggy flew through the air then turned around "I'll get Gazzy and Nudge lets hurry." Max flew back into the sky and caught up with everyone "don't worry Yang we are coming."

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**

**_Lol thought I forgot? I NEVER DO!!!! I swear you all must hate me by now but I updated!!!! And I have homework for biology AND reading and school starts in almost 2 weeks! Imma be a fishy! Lol again sorry for the long wait but hopefully u all don't kill me!_**


	17. Divide and Conquer

**Me: I don't deserve to update anymore! You all hate me! *Sobs***

**Max: Well you did leave them waiting for months you know.**

**Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU! I feel bad enough as it is T.T**

**Max: *glares***

**Me: ANYWHO!~ This is the last OC that will be included so NO MORE PEOPLEYang: Did I die?**

**Me: Maybe……… FANG DISCLAIMER**

**Fang: she doesn't own Maximum Ride if she did we probably would have all been dead**

**Me: stop being such a drama queen and on with the story FINALLY**

**Yang POV**

I wake up groggy AGAIN then look around. It was pitch black and I let my wolf ears out yet I couldn't hear anything so I believe I'm alone. I strain against the restraints for as long as I can but sigh since I'm so weak from earlier and the shocks. Suddenly my ears twitch and I shut my eyes while slowing my breathing to hide the fact I was awake. Suddenly a pair of hands laid themselves on my chest and lightly shook me. "Hey wake up we are breaking out of here!" the figure whispered.

My eye's instantly shot open and I looked at my so-called savior. Well I couldn't because of the everlasting darkness around me so I settled for trusting the voice no matter how much my head screamed no. I felt a pair of hands quickly undo my restraints and I jumped off the bed rubbing my wrists "thanks." The shadow just grabbed my arm and ran out the door, ultimately triggering an alarm. I sighed trying not to curse under my breath when I glance at my "hero."

It was a girl around my age I guess. She had soft brunette hair that brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were a nice jade green with some speckled forest green in I suppose. I quickly take in her features then grab her wrists running in a random direction. I hear her gasp then choke out "Do you know where you are going?!" I smirk to myself and reply "not really." Even in a life and death situation she laughed and ran along side me "that's REALLY nice to know!"

We tried door after door accidentally ruining experiments, Flyboy factories, doctors kiss— OH MY GOD! That image is now burned into my brain forever… We suddenly came to a room with a giant super computer and scattered files everywhere. Whoever was in here either forgot that it was on or was coming right back. The screen had a flat map of the world with small dots on it. As my eyes scanned the monitor I realized the dots meant Itex and school facilities, and they looked as if they were taking over. I scowled at this information and began looking through files. I searched and found one on experiments, what shocked me was that there was a file on each and every one of us, and _**more**_. The girl pulled on my sleeve trying to get me out of there, "c'mon! We have to go!" I nod taking as many of the documents as I could then ran through the corridors searching for a way out. Then suddenly, I slam through a door, which miraculously lead to the outside world. _Hallelujah!_

I quickly ran with her through the door but getting clipped on the shoulder in the process. I turn into a wolf and ran at full speed but slowed, remembering that I wasn't alone. Then suddenly a red figure flashed by me, kept going and without turning to me yelled, "Hurry up slow poke!" I poured on more speed running beside her; well I consider it jogging but the girl turned out to be part fox so she couldn't run as fast. We were a good 13 miles away when I saw the girl getting tired.

"Hey we wont be able to get any farther so we might as well rest." I said. She nodded and slowed down then collapsed with me sitting besides her "You aren't a very experienced runner." She glared at me but I shrugged "I'm not complaining though, what were you doing at the school in the first place?"

The girl sighed then began speaking "I was in the same cages as the others but the alarm went off before you guys got me. Fortunately I got out before the place blew up." I frowned then kept listening. "After I escaped I tried to catch up with you guys but like you said I'm not a very good runner and got caught again. Oh and my name's Paige"

I blinked then gave her a small smile "we'll get ya outta here. Besides the more the merrier." She smiled back at me then her head turned so fast I almost had a whiplash. She sunk lower to the ground and her tail flicked around then muttered something I had to strain to hear. "People are coming. By the smell of them they aren't human."

I raised my head up and smelt what she had. How I didn't smell it before her stumped me but the scents are very familiar. I quickly shot up and tried to get their attention. I took a deep breath and gave a long howl that echoed through the air. She tackled me and pinned me to the ground "what are you doing!" I didn't say anything just kept howling. Then in the distance I heard another howl that seemed identical to mine. I grinned and kept howling to communicate with the other voice

**Paige POV**

I watched as he continued to howl. The sound of the noise he was making was beautiful yet haunting in some sort of way. I sniffed the air as the scents came closer then looked at him. Was he TRYING to get us found out? I didn't want to take the chance of those scientists finding us so in the middle of his howl and knocked him out. I know I'll never hear the end of it after he wakes up but I just want us to be safe. I pick him up and hid our presence when I saw a figure jump out of the bushes. He looked exactly like the one I saved but different hair and eyes.

The boy just looked around with an ecstatic expression but it quickly turned to worry as those searing dark eyes darted around looking for something. A girl ran up besides him grabbing his arm. She had fiery red hair and tiger ears and a tail flickered out to my surprise.

"He's here I know it!" "What do you mean?" "I heard him! He's here somewhere I know it!" "We should get back with the others." The boy gave her a pleading look and said "please. Can we at least look?" The girl looked him straight in the eyes then sighed "fine! But we have to get back fast." The boy grinned at her and pulled her in a hug "thank you!" he turned his head before a faint pink dust spread over the girl's cheeks.

He suddenly tensed and crouched in our direction "I suggest you get out now before I kill you." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. How can someone who seemed nice one second be deadly the next? I tried lowering myself father to the ground but I heard a snap of the branch! I mentally cursed my foot but I realized my foot didn't cause it. I look back and see the boy I knocked out slowly stand up and rubbed his head "Yin? Wait…. YIN! It really is you!"

Both the girl and boy's face brightened up and they quickly ran over. I kept hidden and got out of their way as they embraced him. The boy made an oof noise then rolled his eyes "Missed you guys too. Hey Tigeress where is everyone?" The fiery red-head gave him a grin then jerked her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to the back "Everyone is headed towards the building! Geez if you could've gotten out yourself, you would've saved us a whole bunch of freaking trouble Yang."

The boy whose name I now realized was Yang, just smiled and pointed where I was hiding, "Well I DID have some help. Come out Paige." I crouched lower trying to stay hidden, that is, until Tigeress looked at me, "Yeah… I thought I smelt another dog along with my two favorite mutts." In the end, all three of us glared at her while I said, "please. Don't put me in a class with those two."

Yang and Yin looked at me in shock, they obviously didn't expect my reaction. The longhaired boy just sneered in my direction, "Says the girl rolling around in the dirt. Lose your bone? Wanna play fetch?" I stood up glaring daggers at him before my golden-eyed companion placed himself between us laughing nervously, "Eh. Lets not fight. How 'bout we— oof!" He was tackled to the ground and kids came from out of nowhere, I practically jumped a foot in the air from surprise. With a groan Yang looked up and laughed, "Hey shorties. Hey err… flock number one, flock number two and the merry mutants of California."

A silent pause after his statement happened, it was an awkward few seconds then the whole group burst in conversation. Most of the outbursts consisted of 'Where the hell have you been' 'are you okay' 'who's she?' but all of the noise quieted down when a girl with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes stepped in front of everyone and stared at Yang. He smiled at her, "Hey Max! Now that I'm out lets— OW OW OW OW" Max now had his ear twisting it until he was on his knees, she glared at him, "You idiot! This is for making us worry! I can't believe you go get yourself captured then all of us come to find you JUST to see you've escaped."

He smiled sheepishly at her then said, "Well I DID have some help. The girl, who you've all probably terrified by now, helped me get out of that hell hole. Her name is Paige and she's part fox, now I know our group is way to big but it seems I owe her my life and you can't say any different." I felt my cheeks flush a bit as everyone's eyes was suddenly turned in my direction, Max walked up to me and stared as if trying to read my soul "You saved him?" I couldn't find where my voice was so I meekly nodded then mentally kicked myself for seeming weaker than I really am.

Max just stared then turned her back to me, "I don't trust you," Ouch. Well there goes the possibility of me joining, "But under the circumstances I guess I should give you one chance to stay. Though one slipup, any little that makes any of us question whether you're on our side your GONE. Understand?" I quickly nod and shrink back to the ground. A little boy with black hair and green eyes put his hand around Yang's wrist frowning, "what did they do to you?" Yang smiled and ruffled his hair ignoring the stinging sensation in his shoulder "Nothing to serious. Now let me brief you on everything."

Yang sighed and glanced at everyone before stating, "The situation is worse than we thought. Itex is located at most of the continents. North America has at least one in every state and at least 5 in Canada and Mexico, Europe is worse with 10 more, the branch in Asia has fifteen in the most populated and deserted areas, Africa has 4 across the desert, South Africa has 6 in Brazil and smaller organizations scattered in the jungle, Australia has eight located in the most interior part of the continent to the borders, and Antarctica has 3 of the main buildings there."

Everyone groaned as Max rubbed her head, "By the time we all get to each building more will have popped up." Then a girl with golden blue eyes spoke up "Why not divide and conquer? They don't know about our group. How about we break up into 3 separate groups and we take them all down before they can contact each other?" Then another girl nodded, "I get what she's saying. Then we contact each other at least once a week to see progress." Max bit her lip considering everything then sighed nodding "alright. So the people we saved from the school is one group while Tigress and the others are another than the flock." Everyone agreed when a little blonde haired girl asked "what about you Max? Which group are you going with?"

**Me: lol cliff hanger to make you all hate me MORE! Did anyone notice how Yang's wound wasn't mentioned? Hmmmm will something happen to the people's favorite twin?! In the Next chapter it will mainly be the OC's YOU created! Bwahaha another chapter where you don't know where Max is :D IM EVIL! At least 5 reviews please before next chapter comes out!**

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_


End file.
